


A Natural Progression

by Mizuni_no_neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, Desecrating the orchestra room, M/M, Music Kink, Violins make Alfred hot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_no_neko/pseuds/Mizuni_no_neko
Summary: Violet eyes barely glanced at the sheet music as long, elegant fingers danced over the strings of the violin, the wood gleaming warmly even in the harsh florescent light of the school. The musician's large body swayed ever so slightly with the music as he drew his bow expertly across the strings, the violin singing in his hands.Alfred watched from outside, peering into the long, thin window crisscrossed with wire inlay that ran up one side of the door, the only view into the room from inside the school. Usually, to avoid being seen, he would climb up onto the air conditioner unit, shimmy up the  pipe, and perch on the ledge outside of the skylights. He was almost glad the rain had driven him inside, though. He risked being caught, but oh! Being able to see the soft, subtle array of expressions on Ivan's face as he played more than made up for the risk.





	A Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been posting, especially to those of you who've been waiting on Dreamscape and A Time to Love for literal years. I promise I haven't given up. My laptop is dead, writing on my phone is hard, and bipolar depressive episodes are a bitch.
> 
> Here, have some smut I wrote to cheer myself up.

3:20 pm, a rainy Thursday. The busses have left, the clubs have holed away in their respective rooms, and the last few stragglers waiting for their parents have stationed themselves in the lobby to stay dry. The gleaming white linoleum hallways are empty and silent, no chatter of students or ringing of bells. Just the soft sounds of a violin drifting from the orchestra room, down a lonely hallway at the far end of the school.

Violet eyes barely glanced at the sheet music as long, elegant fingers danced over the strings of the violin, the wood gleaming warmly even in the harsh florescent light of the school. The musician's large body swayed ever so slightly with the music as he drew his bow expertly across the strings, the violin singing in his hands. 

Alfred watched from outside, peering into the long, thin window crisscrossed with wire inlay that ran up one side of the door, the only view into the room from inside the school. Usually, to avoid being seen, he would climb up onto the air conditioner unit, shimmy up the pipe, and perch on the ledge outside of the skylights. He was almost glad the rain had driven him inside, though. He risked being caught, but oh! Being able to see the soft, subtle array of expressions on Ivan's face as he played more than made up for the risk. 

Soaring, mournful cries rose from the instrument as Ivan played, his eyes sliding closed and a quietly sad expression settling over his face. He looked beautiful, peaceful in a strange way even though he looked like the song tugged at his heart as much as it did Alfred's. Whenever he listened to Ivan play it, he could feel his chest ache. Watching him at the same time was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. He let them slip closed, the music bringing him far away. He imagined, sometimes, that it was about lost love, a sailor drowned at sea. He imagined standing on a windswept stretch of rock, the air smelling like salt, knowing Ivan would never come home to him. 

He'd tried not to engage in those silly daydreams, knowing he was being creepy enough watching Ivan play without telling him without adding romantic fantasies to the mix. But it was so hard to stay focused when Ivan played with such emotion. He tried to remind himself that he was just here because Ivan was a talented musician. Any infatuation was a result of that. Falling in love with someone you never spoke to wasn't a real thing.

But then came the shuffling of pages, a quick check of each string to make sure it was still perfectly in tune. Alfred's heart thudded hard in his chest and his eyes flew open to zero in on Ivan's face. He hadn't even realized the first song had ended. He wasn't prepared for the love song. 

Or, he thought it was a love song. With the soft, gentle fluttering of the strings, and the way the song swelled with emotion at the climax, he could rarely think of anything else when Ivan played it. He tried not to get lost in images of dancing slow under the stars, and walking hand in hand on the beach. He could feel the bottom dropping out of his stomach, the gentle warmth rising on his face, and the flutter of his heart acutely as he watched Ivan's face for any small hint he was thinking of someone in particular. Not that Alfred knew how to discern that, but he hoped he would know it if he saw it. 

Instead, he was captivated by the soft glow of him. Pale lashes brushed across his cheeks, something longing in the way he held himself, the slant of his mouth, and the furrow in his brow. Alfred almost forgot to breathe for a moment, he was so beautiful. His fingers itched to pull out his phone and take a picture, but he kept them still in his lap. His position in the hallway was precarious. Ivan was right there, so close, any flash of movement could catch his eye if Alfred wasn't careful. It didn't help that his bright blue Captain America phone case was both eye-catching and extremely recognizable. No, he couldn't afford pictures. He didn't jeed them anyway, he was not a stalker. 

He shook his head quickly, trying to clear his head. He had to focus! Someone could walk around the corner any minute. What would he even say if someone saw him? Why hadn't he thought of that before? Panic started to bubble up in his chest, and he fought to control his breathing. The thrill of being ten seconds from being caught at all times was too much. 

He scrambled back from the door, pressing his back against the wall and putting a hand to his chest to calm his heart. It was ok, it was going to he ok. Al was a good liar, and a stellar actor. He would get through it somehow if he was caught. Everything would be fine.

As soon as his breathing calmed down, he rolled back onto his knees to peer through the window in the door, only to he met with a pair of slacks-clad legs right on the other side, followed immediately by a door to the nose. 

He fell back, cursing and holding his nose, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Alfred?" Came an accented voice from above him, and his eyes flew to the other boy, widening in panic. 

"You know who I am?" The hushed whisper came out before he could stop it. His teeth actually clicked, he closed his mouth so fast.

"Of course I know who you are." Ivan said, confused. "We have three classes together. What are you doing out here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and taking in the scene before him.

"Uhhhhhh..." Alfred wracked his brain for a good lie, but the fact that Ivan knew who he was had pushed his train of thought squarely off the rails and he was still floundering. "Nothing!"

Ivan's lips curled up into a smirk, a dangerous light in his violet eyes that sent a shiver of apprehension and something else running down his spine. He was suddenly reminded of the rumors surrounding Gilbert's broken arm. He's refused to talk about it, but ever since he'd given Ivan a wide berth. 

"You were listening to me again." Ivan accused, though the velvet in his tone made it obvious he wasn't angry. In fact he looked...amused? And something else, something that made Alfred feel vulnerable at the same time it made the heat in his body rise. 

Wait, again? Had Ivan known?

"I... don't know what you mean." He stammered, casting his eyes at the floor. 

"Don't look away from me." Ivan said sharply, and Alfred's eyes shot back up to meet his. They pierced him, pinning him in place as the smirk slid back onto Ivan's face.

"Better." He purred, taking Alfred's chin in his fingers. He didn't grip hard enough to hurt, but the touch was firm enough to hold the promise of pain should he disobey again. Alfred found himself not quite hating it, and it scared him. 

"Do not lie to me, мышка. Were you watching me again?" He asked, violet eyes still boring into his. Alfred nodded his head meekly, feeling the red on his cheeks rise at the admission.

"I had wondered where you would go in this rain." He remarked casually, as if he hadn't just shaken Alfred's world with the revelation that he'd known. He'd known and he hadn't said anything. 

"What," He asked, hesitating for a moment before he continued, "What are you going to do?"

The strange light in Ivan's eyes brightened, leaving Alfred feeling like he'd just sprung a trap. 

"The better question, мышка, is now that I have you, what won't I do?" He replied, flashing a smile that was all teeth. 

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, shrinking back a bit despite the tremulous anticipation in his voice. 

"Why don't you come in?" Ivan asked, ignoring the question. He stepped back through the doorway, gesturing for Alfred to step inside.

Alfred didn't hesitate, though he knew he should. His heart was beating like a timpani, thumping through his whole chest with every beat, but he bolted into the room like he was running from something. 

"So eager, little mouse." Ivan chuckled, closing the door behind them and turning to look at Alfred. The strange light in his eyes blazed intensely, scorching Alfred as those eyes practically undressed him. He stood there squirming under Ivan's gaze, unsure where to go from there.

"Please, sit." Ivan invited, pulling a chair up opposite of his own and taking up his violin. Alfred hurried to obey, breathlessly anticipating what came next.

"I believe I still have one more song." Ivan purred, and a jolt went through Alfred. The last song in Ivan's repertoire was a dark, sensual tango that always left Alfred's skin tingling with the longing to be touched. The thought of sitting right across from Ivan as he played it made goosebumps prickle across his skin.

He licked his lips in nervous anticipation as Ivan slowly drew the bow across the strings, letting the warm sound ring through the tension that had fallen over the room. He could feel the violin down to his bones, and shivered slightly. 

Ivan's eyes stayed pinned to his own, entrancing and dark with something Alfred couldn't name as his fingers began to dance, pulling the sensual tones of the tango out of the violin with every expert flick and draw of his bow. The music curled over his skin like smoke, clogging the air and making it hard to breathe. He could almost see them dancing, Ivan's eyes just as striking, just as immobilizing, but so much closer. It wasn't the notes that caressed Alfred, but fingers. Pressed flush, would Ivan feel as hot as he did right now?

A predatory smirk crept onto Ivan's face, the dangerous heat in his eyes threatening to reduce Alfred to ash. He could barely hear the music now, the blood rushing through his ears was too loud, and everything but Ivan's gleaming eyes and smirking mouth had fallen away. He'd jever had anyone look at him like that, like they wanted to devour him. Like he was something pure they wanted to corrupt. It was heady. 

He was trembling slightly by the time the song ended, barely registering that Ivan was slightly out of breath himself. The moment hung suspended between them for a long time, neither of them sure how to break the spell locking their eyes together. 

Ivan didn't look away as he set his violin aside and slouched down in the chair, spreading his legs and gesturing at his lap. "Come here." He ordered, voice rough. 

Alfred's breath caught in his throat and he scurried over, quickly taking a seat on Ivan's knee. The other boy splayed a large hand over his hip, long, elegant fingers stroking over his clothes. The other cupped his chin again, drawing him back into his intoxicating stare.

"Why have you been watching me?" He asked, the timbre of his voice making Al's breath catch again. 

"Y-you're very talented." He murmured, casting his eyes down. Ivan's grip on his chin tightened painfully and he jerked his eyes back up to meet his gaze.

"I told you not to look away, and not to lie. You will obey me." He said sternly. Alfred nodded meekly, his eyes never wavering. 

"Why have you been watching me?" He asked again. Alfred swallowed thickly.

"I like you." He let out in a hushed breath. 

"Oh do you?" Ivan asked, amused. "What a lucky little mouse you are, then. I like you, too."

Alfred's eyes widened, and he bit his lip as he hesitantly slid his arms around Ivan's scarved neck. "Y-you do?" He asked, voice an awed whisper.

"Oh yes," Ivan confirmed, eyes raking lasciviously over Alfred's body. "Very much."

Alfred pressed closer, his eyes dropping to Ivan's lips for a moment then back up in a silent request. "Yeah?" He breathed, fiddling idly with Ivan's scarf.

"Da." Ivan murmured against his lips before slotting their mouths together.

Fireworks went off behind Alfred's eyes as they kissed, tearing a gasp from his lips. Ivan took full advantage, slipping his tongue through Alfred's teeth to plunder his mouth, dominating the kiss. He nudged and tugged on Alfred until he was straddling him, their bodies pushed flush against each other. And yes, Alfred gasped inwardly in delight, he was as hot against him as he'd imagined. 

Hot and half hard, if the slight bulge pressing against his ass said anything. And wasn't that dizzying. Ivan wanted him so much that he was half hard from an intense eye fucking and a few kisses. Not that Alfred wasn't in a similar situation, his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. But nothing, nothing could turn him on half as much as knowing Ivan wanted him.

"You're getting hard." He whispered against Ivan's lips, his hand slipping down between them to rub Ivan tentatively over his slacks. Ivan hissed, leaning back a bit to give Alfred more room. 

"So I am." He acknowledged, his fingers slipping under the hem of Alfred's shirt to caress the small of his back just above his jeans. He shivered again, pressing his hand more firmly against the growing tent in Ivan's pants. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked, pressing close to Alfred's ear and letting his breath tickle over it.

Alfred made a small, desperate sound in the back of his throat and scrambled off of Ivan's lap, dropping to his knees. He placed a hand on Ivan's leg and looked up for approval. Ivan smirked and spread his legs wider, allowing the other access. 

Alfred took a deep breath and undid Ivan's button with shaking hands, pulling the zipper down with no small amount of trepidation. He'd never done this before. Sure, he'd practiced on cucumbers, bananas, his toothbrush, anything he could think of to train his gag reflex, but he'd never actually sucked a guy off. 

Ivan waited patiently, just watching him intently while he pulled him out of his pants. Al's eyes went as wide as saucers as Ivan sprang forth, the impressive length and girth taking him by surprise. He'd never practiced on anything that big before. He stopped, looking back up at Ivan. 

"Well?" He asked, quirking a brow. 

Alfred felt the heat rise on his cheeks again and he took Ivan's cock back in hand, running it up and down the length and watching in amazement as it stiffened under his touch. It somehow seemed to get even bigger as it hardened, thick and satisfyingly heavy in Alfred's palm. 

He flicked his eyes back up to Ivan's and was almost burned by the intensity he found there. Not taking his eyes off of Ivan's, he lowered his mouth to the head and took it in, running his tongue under the rim as he sucked. The groan Ivan let out reverberated through his bones as he sunk down, taking him to the back of his throat and still having enough left over for two hands. 

Ivan tangled his fingers in his hair, guiding him up and down. He could taste the bitterness of his precum on his tongue, tears stinging his eyes from the stretch in his throat. This was so much more satisfying than a banana, the member thick and warm in his hands and heavy on his tongue. 

"Good boy." Ivan purred, voice gravelly and thick with desire. Alfred should be offended, being praised like a well-trained dog, but he liked it. It made him feel warm. He closed his eyes and took more of Ivan into his throat, moaning around his cock and making him arch and tug at his hair. 

Alfred felt powerful in that moment, despite his position on his knees and the firm hand holding his head down. He was the one making Ivan moan. He was the one making Ivan arch. He was the one making Ivan gasp and pull at his hair and lose control. It made him feel sexy, to know Ivan's desire for him held that kind of power. 

They both started as they heard the click click of shoes on the linoleum of the hallway, Ivan accidentally ramming himself so far down Alfred's throat he nearly choked. He came up gasping for air, looking at Ivan in a panic. 

Ivan winced as he tucked himself back into his pants, putting his finger to his lips and grabbing Alfred's hand. He hauled him up and dragged him into the instrument closet, pressing him bodily against the door and covering his mouth with his hand. Alfred whimpered a little as Ivan's hardness pressed against him in the darkness, suddenly acutely aware that he'd gotten hard himself, sucking him off.

Ivan pressed his face against the column of Alfred's throat and he could feel the curl of his lips on his skin. Ivan had noticed, too. The taller boy ground against him, chuckling softly as Alfred whimpered and nibbling at his pulse point. Alfred mewled softly and his head fell to the side to give Ivan more room to work. 

"Ivan?" Mr. Edelstein's voice came from the room. "Are you in here?"

Alfred stilled, ears perked to hear if the teacher came any closer. But Ivan wasn't deterred. He ground against Alfred, sucking and biting at his neck as his hands roamed over his body. Alfred tried to push them away, but Ivan growled and spun him around, pinning him with his stomach against the door and his hands held above his head.

"Shhh, мышка." He whispered hotly against his ear. "If we are quiet, we can still have our fun." He chuckled, reaching around to squeeze Alfred through his jeans. "It's almost too bad. I was looking forward to hearing you screaming my name. But there's time for that." He assured him, flicking the button of his jeans open and dragging his zipper down teasingly slow.

"What are you doing!?" Alfred whisper-yelled. "We're gonna get caught!" Ivan chuckled and just held up a finger, waiting for the footsteps to fade into the director's office  
"Not if you're a good boy and stay quiet while I fuck you." Ivan said, lips still pressed against his ear. "You want to be a good boy for me, don't you, мышка?" He purred, sending shivers down Alfred's spine as he nodded quickly. He did want that. 

"Good." Ivan growled, hooking his thumbs in Alfred's pants and boxers and pulling them off his hips. He took Alfred's hips in his hands and pulled him back, his back arching and his ass sticking out in the air, presenting itself to the other teen. Ivan squeezed one round globe as he reached back into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. With a soft smack that made Alfred jump a little, he withdrew his hand to pick a packet of lube and a condom out of his wallet.

"Hold this." Ivan said, handing him the condom and tearing the lube open, squirting it generously on his fingers. Suddenly, the reality of what he was about to do it him, and he was scared. 

Ivan must have felt him tense, because he leaned into him, his body a solid warmth against his back. "What's wrong, little mouse?" He asked, stroking the long, elegant fingers of his clean hand gently up and down Alfred's ribcage. 

"I," he started, taking a shaky breath, "I've never done this before." He confessed. Ivan's fingers stilled on his ribcage and he groaned softly, pressing his clothed cock against Alfred's bare ass. 

"I will be good to you, мышка." He promised, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades. "I'll be so good to you." He murmured, this time more to himself than to Alfred. 

He kissed a hot path down Alfred's spine as he backed away, his hand coming up to cup his ass, his middle finger probing gently at Al's hole. Alfred bit his lip to hold in a gasp as it slipped in. He'd done this much before on his own, wondering what it felt like. Whatever pleasure he's thought he'd gotten from his own finger, though, paled in comparison with just the simple knowledge that the finger inside of him was Ivan's. 

"You're tight." Ivan said, his voice strained with the effort of not going faster. Alfred felt a thrill of power go down his spine. Ivan could barely contain himself and it was because of him. Ivan would risk getting caught having sex at school just to have him, like the taller boy didn't know Alfred would have followed him anywhere. 

Another finger slipped inside of him and this time he did gasp as Ivan thrust them in and out slowly, letting him get used to the motion. When he started scissoring them open, Alfred keened quietly, moving back on them to get more. Ivan growled in the back of his throat and attacked the back of Alfred's neck with tongue and teeth, pressing his fingers deeper and seeking out his prostate. 

When he found it, he quickly slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth to stop the moan that came from slipping out. He smirked against Al's shoulder as he abused that spot, pistoning his fingers in and out as Alfred leaned heavily against the door and panted and moaned through his fingers. Slipping a third in, he switched his attention back and forth between stretching him out and playing with the bundle of nerves threatening to drive Alfred crazy. 

By the time Ivan deemed him ready, Alfred's legs were shaking and his cock hung ruddy and dripping between his legs, begging to be touched. Alfred could feel Ivan's eyes on him as he stepped back to admire his work. He'd give anything to know what Ivan thought as he looked at him, hard and panting and wanting it, pressed up against the door with his stretched hole twitching in need.

"Give me the condom." He asked, taking the package from Alfred and ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled it on quickly, eyes never leaving Alfred's ass.

He felt Ivan grip his hips and pull him back, Ivan's still clothed chest pressed against his back as he took himself in hand and guided the head of his cock to the cleft of Alfred's ass. Alfred drew in a shakey breath as he felt the thick, hot head press against his entrance. As it pushed into him, he let out a desperate little mewl, trying to keep quite despite the delicious stretch as Ivan entered him. 

He could feel every inch as the other boy slowly pushed into him, his legs and arms shaking as his body adjusted to the intrusion. By the time Ivan's balls pressed against his ass, signalling that he was seated fully inside, he felt like he was going to shake apart bone by bone.

"Does it hurt?" Ivan asked, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"Yes." Alfred gasped, tossing his head back. "I love it."

Ivan chuckled darkly as he pulled nearly all the way out, pushing back in faster than he had the first time, but still only testing the waters. Alfred had to bite his lip to the point of pain to keep from moaning, the burning stretch in his ass was so good. 

"I'm not made of china, babe." He threw over his shoulder, eyes full of heat. "You won't break me."

"Slut." Ivan taunted with no real malice, pulling back out and shoving back in with a full-force thrust that rocked them both up against the door and made Alfred see stars. "Like that?" He asked, teasingly.  
"Yes!" Alfred gasped, hands curling into fists against the door. "Just like that."

Ivan set the pace from then on, hard enough to keep Alfred gasping and breathless without rattling the door. He made up for the lack of force in his thrusts with a bruising grip on Alfred's hips and harsh lovebited rained on his neck and shoulders. Alfred lost himself in the pain and pleasure, gasping out whispered encouragements and pleas. He felt like he was melting, the whole world fading away into nothing but the stretch of Ivan's cock fucking him, the scrape of Ivan's teeth against his skin, the pressure of Ivan's hands on his hips. Ivan, Ivan, Ivan...

He didn't realize until the other boy covered his mouth that he'd been chanting his name like a prayer, growing louder as he forgot himself.

"Shhh, darling. Little mice should he be quiet, da?" He teased. "I told you, there will be time for you to scream my name later." He promised, reaching around to grab his cock and stroke. "Be a good boy now, мышка, and come for me." He coaxed, tugging his earlobe between his teeth.

Alfred started to tremble violently as the coil in his gut wound tight. His muscled jumped and danced as he pulled taught, everything building and building until it all exploded into flashes of light and color and pleasure as he came, mouth open behind Ivan's hand in a soundless, wordless cry. He felt Ivan stiffen behind him, his cock throbbing and engorging inside of him before filling the condom with liquid heat.

They stood like that for a breathless moment, the fact that Ivan had just taken Alfred's virginity hanging between them in the humid, sex-scented air as Alfred's release cooled where it had landed on the door, and Ivan softened and slipped from his wet, abused hole. Neither of them mentioned it. It was all Alfred could think about. 

The spell broke when Ivan stepped back, slipping off the condom and tying it then tossing it in the trash can. "Can you walk?" He asked, palming Alfred's still bare ass absently. 

"Uh, yeah, I think so." He answered, not wanting to admit how nice the groping felt. He wouldn't mind just spending hours just letting Ivan grope his ass, honestly. It felt nice to be touched. 

"Good. As much as I would love to carry you, little mouse, it would look suspicious." He chuckled, spreading Alfred's cheeks and slipping a probing finger inside. Alfred hissed and arched, still sensitive. It didn't feel bad, just reminded him that he'd just been fucked for the first time. "You don't seem to be torn." Ivan remarked. He didn't remove his finger for a long moment, and even then he did it reluctantly. 

He stepped back and Alfred reluctantly pulled his pants back up, wiping his cum off of the door with his glass cloth. He'd have to get a new one from the optometrist. Hopefully he wouldn't ask where this one had gone. 

"So..." He started, not sure where they went from here.

"So." Ivan countered, amused. 

"Are...you? Are we?" He asked, gesturing dumbly between them. 

"Saturday the 18th." He said in answer. Alfred cocked his head to the side and frowned. "The Christmas recital the orchestra shares with the band. I'll be playing." He clarified. "If you are good, and sit through the whole show without distracting me..." He trailed off. Alfred pitched forward in anticipation. "I will reward you." 

"I'll be there!" He promised immediately, a grin spreading over his face. Then he stopped, pausing for a moment before gazing up at Ivan through his lashes. "And in the meantime?" He asked, voice low and full of suggestion.

Ivan just smirked. "I'll see you next Thursday, мышка." Was all he said before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips and slipping out of the instrument closet, leaving Alfred alone with the smell of sex and the promise of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Мышка - little mouse


End file.
